


The Girl With A Butterfly Heart

by DaDreadedJester



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreadedJester/pseuds/DaDreadedJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote a few years ago and have now decided to share with the Internet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With A Butterfly Heart

Now I shall unveil,  
A curious tale,  
A tale with which we'll start,  
With a broken man's,  
Unusual plans,  
And a girl with a butterfly heart.

T'was all the rage,  
In the Victorian Age,  
To be the upper class,  
But a man named Jack,  
Tool one step back,  
And watched them come to pass.

But every day,  
He looked away,  
Without capacity to care,  
For with dismay,  
He saw the way,  
That people were compared.

So unique,  
Yet deemed the freak,  
Loneliness tore him apart,  
And as if by fate,  
He sought to create,  
The girl with a butterfly heart. 

Thought probably,  
As a monstrosity,  
But beauty is found within,  
And with peculiar string,  
He invented a thing,  
That was very much like him.

Jack and Blossom,  
Had much in common,  
They shared a joyous life,  
He fell into,  
A love so true,  
And thus made her his wife.

A hunting man,  
Roamed the lands,  
He always stayed on track,  
He would not stop,  
Until he caught,  
The man whom we call Jack.

He vowed, "I will,  
Strive to to kill,  
This madman and his lover!"  
He took one look,  
At 'Jack the Book',  
And judged him by his cover.

The man named Jack,  
Had just come back,  
From the place he liked to explore,  
But little he knew,  
Of the man that drew,  
A sword behind his door.

He entered the room,  
And a sense of doom,  
Devoured all his hope,  
The Hunter prepared,  
That sword which glared,  
Placed by Blossom's throat.

To see her killed,  
Would leave Jack filled,  
With a loneliness that tore him apart,  
He cried, "No, please!  
Please, sir, at ease!  
She's my girl with a butterfly heart!"

The Hunter, with a start,  
Said, "Butterfly heart?  
By God, man: you are cursed!  
But she is your nearest,  
And as she's your dearest,  
I'd better kill her first."

The plan was made,  
He raised the blade,  
Jack jumped out in protest,  
But then he fell,  
And lay there still,  
A sword within his chest.

When Jack was dead,  
The Hunter fled,  
And never did return,  
Now lost in dismay,  
Blossom would stay,  
And every day would yearn.

She could not forgive,  
She could not live,  
Without her precious love,  
But she believed,  
Her soul could leave,  
And meet him up above.

Amongst the trees,  
And fallen leaves,  
She lay there, there she lay,  
With tear in her eye,  
She called to the sky,  
"Now butterfly, fly away."


End file.
